


Post Sekirei Game

by SokkaTheMan



Category: Sekirei
Genre: F/M, Harem, Harems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokkaTheMan/pseuds/SokkaTheMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Musubi defeats Karabusa?  Why lemons of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Sekirei Game

Kurabusa planted heavily as she fell to her knees.  Her sword on the ground beside her.  Yuen walked with her midriff exposed showing the world her 08 crest.  Placing her right hand on the crest of the black sekirei Hume announced her nirito, “Birds that teach love. The rumored name of the Sekirei. People are said to become stronger by loving and being loved. Once again the same as Sekirei. They are little birds who will one day spread their wings and show love to the world. Therefore, I, who can't fit into this natural order, will at least protect those baby birds. That's what it means to be the Fate Sekirei.”

The crest faded from Kurabusa’s back as her eyes rolled back. Removed from the Sekirei game Minaka said with joy, “And that is the end of the game! Minato is the winner! Now, choose your prize!”

Minato yelled at Minaka as he threw a punch at the man’s face knocking him down, “My reward is everything you own!”

Minaka laughed as he said to Minato, “Very well, but a punch wasn’t necessary. So, what do you want Yume?”

Yume looked at the man as she said coldly, “Yume wants Minaka to forever leave all Sekirei and Ashikabi alone. We are no longer for your amusement.”

Minaka gasped as he said in fear, “Wha-wha? So, not only do you take everything in my name but you also take away my entertainment? How can you? You monsters!”

Minato said to Minaka with tears, “Wrong, so wrong. You had brothers and sisters fighting one another. All for your amusement. You separated lovers and you broke my sister’s heart when Shina was killed by Karabusa. You are the monster. Now, go away forever.”

\-----Two days Later----

Minato sat in his chair as Matsu smiled at him, “Director, your order has came to fruition. All Sekirei have been revived and been reunited with their ashikabi. With the exception of the Ashikabi that either stole Sekirei or were cruel to their Sekirei. As you directed. Chiho and Uzume are very happy on a side note.”

Minato smiled as he said with happiness, “Thank you, Matsu.”

Matsu smiled as she said to Minato perversely, “So, what do you plan to do about Tsukiumi. She has been asking for you.”

Minato nodded as he said to her, “Well, I’ll see her. Guess I should prepare for something good. Has Miya lifted the rules?”

Matsu replied to Minato as he forgot, “We aren’t at Izumo Inn. We’re in MBI’s new headquarters.”

Minato relieved said scratching behind his head, “Oh, right. Well, I’ll be off.”

Minato stood up and walked out of the office to a private room. Opening the door to the private room Minato walked inside to see a large bed. Tsukiumi wore black a black frill bra and panties with blue stockings. The panties had a slit in the middle revealing her pussy.

Tsukiumi blushed as she said to Minato averting her eyes, “Husband, thou hast not yet procreated with thine. Thine wishes for procreation.”

Minato walked up to his ‘proper’ wife and put his left hand on her cheek. Drawing a gasp from her and having her eyes stare at his he sealed her proper mouth with his. Her wings flew out from behind her as mist and water whipped about in the room. The blonde was steered backwards to the bed with a moan.

Falling onto the bed Tsukiumi let out a moan as she felt Minato’s hand on her breast. Minato removed his lips from hers as he unzipped his pants having them fall off. Kicking off his shoes he pulled off his boxers watching Tsukiumi’s eyes widen at his prick presence.

Tsukiumi pleaded Minato with lust, “Thou please doth whatst desire with thing Vajayjay. Pound it withst all thou’s desire.”

Smirking Minato placed the head of his prick at her ‘vajayjays’ lips. Pushing forth he brought pleasure to the wet lips of Tsukiumi’s hot pocket. Placing his hands upon her giant melons Minato kissed Tsukiumi’s neck listening to her moans and cries of pleasure. Begging him to continue with his pounding of her vajayjay. 

He seriously considered why she insisted on calling her vagina by such an improper slang term. He’d have to find out later if it kept bothering him. Plunging her pussy Minato made sure that Tsukiumi was properly plugged up properly.

Tsukiumi shouted at Minato as her eyes were on the verge of rolling to the back of her head, “If thou dost not stuff thine vajayjay properly, then thoust ist not a proper husband.”

Growling Minato began to slam hard to cease Tsukiumi’s prattling. A scream came from Tsukiumi’s throat as she splash his groin with her ejaculation. Like a tidal wave the sheets were white-capped by her ejaculation. Uttering a stuttered moan Tsukiumi dropped onto the bed with her legs flopping down.

Minato sighed as he extracted himself from her pussy. Moving up he then asked her resting his butt on her thin stomach, “Mind giving your husband paizuri?”

Shaking her head Tsukiumi replied to him, “Being the proper wife, thine duty after being veritably stuffed is to place thou’s little Minato wherever thine husband wishes.”

Tsukiumi lifted her head as she placed her hand on her bra. Unclasping the bra from the front latch she let Minato slide his prick into her cleavage. The head poked out and Tsukiumi stretched out her tongue to lick the slit that released so much lovely semen. Lavishing it in attention Tsukiumi massaged her breasts with her hands to squeeze the prick that sawed between her breasts. Minato craned his back as he felt his hands suddenly restrained from touching her melons.

Looking back saw water snakes wrap around his wrists. Moans came from his lips as he whined at the pleasure he soon felt. He had started out as the dominant partner and ended up being toyed with. Tsukiumi finally captured the head of his shiny precum lathered prick in between her lips. Humming a simple ‘Pop goes the weasel’ the water sekirei reveled in the moans of her dear husband.

Minato panted and exhaled as he fell forward with his pecs on Tsukiumi’s eyes. The maiden looked up with a smile of confidence as she removed her mouth from the prick and licked at the nipples while massaging her husband’s prick. With a flick his left nipple shook in painful pleasure. Stiffer than even his prick his nipples stood begging for release. Tsukiumi giggled as she said with a smile, “Thou sure a man? Thou’s nipples could fool a baby into trying to nurse.”

Minato cried as he said with an almost feminine moan, “Please, Tsukiumi, finish me.”

Unhappy that her fun had to end so soon Tsukiumi replied as she licked the slit of her poor husband, “Oh, alright then. Thou didst properly stuff thine vajayjay. Thine’s lips and tatas will finish thou’s love muscle.”

Placing her lips over the head of Minato’s ‘love muscle’ the blonde finally drew both a moan and a stream of cum. White hot jizz filled Tsukiumi’s gullet as she relished in the flavor of her husband. Pleased at his song she decided that her favorite sound was the very moans of her husband. With a hum of approval she swallowed the last of his white donut frosting.

–--Laying on the bed after the sex----

Minato let out heavy breaths as Tsukiumi examined the white on her index finger after it dipped into her vagina. Minato looked over to her as he asked her, “Vajayjay?”

The blonde blushed as she averted her gaze, “Thine ist allowed to call her vajayjay whatever thine wants. And pronouncing vajayjay sounded more innocent than vagina.”

Laughing Minato said with mirth, “Tsukiumi you are the best.”

Tsukiumi looked at her husband with confidence, “But of course. Thine ist the legal wife of Minato.”

The two reached to each other as the kissed letting Tsukiumi’s wings burst forth from her back. The glow of the water’s light illuminated the room and released a pleasant scent. Like the ocean and Minato was content with just laying here until he awoke from this dream of a moment of reality. Wishing that this would last forever.


End file.
